


Was it love?

by HaloHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: F/M, Illnesses, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloHale/pseuds/HaloHale
Summary: Meet Sofia Stillinski, the golden girl of YouTube, who currently to date has 18 million subscribers watching her every day. So why does she feel lonely?





	Was it love?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a new writer so I’m sorry if this is rubbish, I’m just trying it out.

His piercing blue eyes stabbed through her soul as though she had just jumped straight into the freezing waters of the Atlantic. His forever chapped lips opened slightly revealing his wolf-like canines and formed to make one word that was whispered ever so slightly that if not for their heightened hearing the pack would not have heard; “Sofia”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sofilaslaw searched for something to do. She couldn’t read yet so the weird small books with too complicated words on the table wouldn’t entertain her and the nurses’ desk had been empty for the past half an hour. On the other side of the corridor the large metal doors opened to reveal an older boy with chapped lips and grey eyes that Sofia so desperately wanted instead of her own drab brown eyes. After did she realise that his eyes were puffed up and red and his cheeks were blotchy and pink. 

“Hi...d..do..y..y..you know w..where Sheriff st..stilinksi is?” He mumbled out through sniffles. 

“Yeh, he’s my dad. But you can’t see him right now because he’s talking to the doctor and my mum and who’s sick and has been in hospital for months now even though the doctor keeps saying we can take her home.” Sofilaslaw takes a breath and then blushes a deep scarlet colour. 

“Sorry for talking a lot, I can’t help it”  
Sofia stares at his clothes which look as though they’ve been burnt and the rips adorning his jeans like a rabid animal was grabbing at his trousers. 

“It’s okay” He glances up and meets her eyes for a second wherein Sofia swears his eyes turned an unnatural marine blue before he stumbles to the nearest chair and slumps into it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been ten minutes and Sofia was bored again. Her dad still hasn’t come out of her mum’s room and Melissa hasn’t come to check up on her like she promised so she found herself looking around for something to do once again. 

A quiet sniffle distracts her from trying to find out what the dog on the poster is thinking. As she turns around she hears another one emerging from the boy who has been slumped in the same position for the last ten minutes. Another sniffle befor Sofia notices a tear drip onto the floor. 

She slowly gets up moving hesitantly along the corridor until she eventually lowers herself into the chair next to the boy. 

“What’s wrong?” She finds herself asking the older boy who wipes his tears away furiously. 

“N..nothing. When’s your dad coming out?” He hoarsely mutters while pulling on his singed sleeve. 

“I don’t know, sometimes he has to talk to the doctors and sometimes he falls asleep with my mom because he works all day”

“Oh”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later, the doctor emerged from the room with a file under his left arm and a pair of black-rimmed glasses in his right hand. 

“Sofia? You can go in now. Your parents want to talk to you about something very important and who are you, young boy? Are you with the Stillinski’s?” The doctor had a sparse and patchy beard which always reminded Sofia of villains in the movies she used to watch with her mom. 

“No, I’m here to see Sheriff Stillinski.”

“Oh, and may I enquire why?” His pager beeped and the doctor hurriedly checked to see the message. 

“ I must leave, there is a shortage of doctors and a tragedy has occurred.” The doctor looked up and took a step back as he realised the boys’s clothes in front of him were singed in various places and ripped in others. 

“Is that why you are here?” The doctor asked quietly as though he was afraid of upsetting the young boy. 

The black-haired boy in return nodded and the doctor hurriedly left through the double doors at the end of the corridor past the buses desk which was still empty. The same way the boy had entered. 

Sofia turned around in her seat and smiled at the boy before getting up out of her seat and entering her mother’s room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her mother was propped up in bed looking more pale and sick. Her father was hunched over her bed opposite Sofia, holding onto her mother’s right hand. 

Sofia shuffled into the room and took a seat in the hard steel chairs next to her mother’s bed. 

“Sofia, we have to tell you something......”


End file.
